


I'd Love You Any Which Way

by GaHoolian2 (GaHoolianGirl)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Data Has Android Emotions, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, It's Sherlock Holmes because like Of Course It Is, It's not porn w/o plot OR porn with plot really, It's porn with a framing device lol, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Table Sex, This is just some nice established relationship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolian2
Summary: “You are quite certain of this, Geordi?”“This was my idea, Data. Don’t worry, I’m all for this.”“My apologies. As I will be deliberating not behaving as myself, I consider it imperative that I have your explicit consent.”Geordi smiled, adjusting the collar of the waistcoat he wore before reaching out to do the same for Data’s housecoat, smoothing his hands over the android’s chest, in both comfort and appreciation, “That’s sweet of you, Data. Alright- you have my consent, explicitly and enthusiastically. Now let’s get in there so you can sweep me off my feet.”Data wouldn’t call it a smile, but there was nothing else the look on his face as he started the program could really be.Daforge does Johnlock roleplay (now with accompanying art!)
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a little while than normal, because it was my first smut in awhile. I only really write them if I have an idea I REALLY like. I liked this one :)

“You are quite certain of this, Geordi?”

“This was my idea, Data. Don’t worry, I’m all for this.”

“My apologies. As I will be deliberating not behaving as myself, I consider it imperative that I have your explicit consent.”

Geordi smiled, adjusting the collar of the waistcoat he wore before reaching out to do the same for Data’s housecoat, smoothing his hands over the android’s chest, in both comfort and appreciation, “That’s sweet of you, Data. Alright- you have my consent, explicitly and enthusiastically. Now let’s get in there so you can sweep me off my feet.”

Data wouldn’t call it a smile, but there was nothing else the look on his face as he started the program could really be.

* * *

It was hard for Geordi to suppress a grin as he sat in the ornate chair, pretending to read the antiquated newspaper in his hand. He didn’t possess the same ability to get into character as Data, so his excitement for what was to come couldn’t help but bubble to the surface.

“I say-” he cleared his voice, banishing the giddiness from his tone the best he could, sounding much more conversational when he tried again, “I say, Holmes, it has been quite the quiet week, has it not?”

He was met with silence, so he peered over the edge of his paper to see Data-Holmes splayed out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with an arm toss over his forehead, still as a statue. Ah, so he was playing Holmes to be in one of his moods. If they were enacting the story as intended, he would leave the other to his contemplation until his internal chronometer informed him it had been long enough, but Geordi had an idea of what game was afoot tonight, so he continued on.

“Well, if you are determined to be in one of your dumps this evening, then you will not mind me amusing myself with some idle chatter, will you? I have had some thoughts as of late that I find would be easier to organize aloud,” he didn’t wait for an answer, folding the newspaper and setting it aside, “I have been considering the idea of _romance._ ”

Data stirred, yellow eyes snapping to Geordi-Watson’s smiling face with intensity.

“I am aging, as we all do, and a lame army doctor is already not an appealing prospect to most, which is to say nothing of an _old_ lame army doctor. So if I were to settle down, it ought to be soon,” he shifted in his seat into a more open posture, unsubtly letting his legs slide open.

Sitting up, his tall friend’s posture was stiff, face contorted in thought. He stood abruptly, moving to the table in the center of the room, the mahogany surface of which was barely visible under his layers of books and papers and miscellaneous scientific instruments, staring at them in consideration.

Geordi did not react to this, carrying on as he had, “I have been in love once or twice, but nothing so substantial I should say I would know what I would be doing. Perhaps there is someone out there who would find charm in that? What do I want them to be like, I wonder?”

His eyes were well hidden behind his visor, and would be in fact useless in this endeavor without, but he made sure that his open appraisal of Data-Holme’s form was the farthest from hidden, “I should say I’d fancy someone quite tall, and lean. Yes, that’d do nicely.”

As if unconscious (though Geordi knew better than to think that was truly the case) Data stretched himself upwards, as if to make himself taller. He caught onto the behavior quickly and corrected it, but it had already been seen.

“I think I want someone of singular habits as well. That would make them rather interesting, and I could do with some small doses of excitement. Ah! Intelligent as well. A sharp mind makes for an excellent partner. And-”

“Watson.”

The interjection was sharp- and both undoubtedly Data and unrecognizable as him at the same time. It successfully silenced Geordi, who did remarkably well in suppressing his joy.

“Come here for a moment.”

He rose dutifully, careful to keep his movements casual, fighting back his urge to leap at Data and break the illusion here and now. But where’s the fun in that?

...well there would be _plenty_ of fun that way, but it wouldn’t reach the same heights if they played the deception out a touch longer.

When he arrived at his destination, he made a show of looking over the various contents on the table like he expected there to be some real reason why he was summoned. He ignored the hand that came to rest on his back, a light pressure, just hinting at what was to come.

“Is there something you need from me, _Holmes?_ ” there was no hiding the elation in his voice now.

“I would say there is.”

The touch of the hand on him was no longer so light, quickly flipping him around so his lower back pressed into the wood, displaying no more than a tenth of the great strength hidden just under the surface that Data was restraining on a daily basis.

Geordi’s mouth felt suddenly dry.

“H-Holmes...”

The kiss pressed to his mouth was searing, hard, and reciprocated with equal fervor. Data, when not in character, was usually a gentle lover, patient and tender, calculating every move to please Geordi with maximum efficacy. It was sweet torture, and the man couldn’t get enough of it, when the times came. But there was something undeniably alluring about Data assuming a role, allowing himself to just be a touch rougher, assigning more physicality to the passion.

“I see, ah,” he groaned as his high collar was pulled down to reveal his neck, the fabric quickly replaced by Data’s warm, wet mouth. Geordi had plenty of opinions, some good and most not so, on Dr. Soong, but his attention to detail was something he could always admire. If he wasn't the engineer responsible for the android’s upkeep who had to know the exact composition of most of his body parts, he’d almost say it was real.

But it wasn’t, though luckily the fact that it was artificial and attached to an artificial man who chose to use his miraculous sentience to fuck Geordi sensless had it’s own charms.

Very, very nice charms that made the old fashioned pants he was wearing feel very, very tight.

“Da- Holmes, _Holmes,_ ” he muttered, grabbing at the back of the soft cotton housecoat to steady himself. His hips rose of their own accord, feeling an uptick in pleasure at the sensation of Data’s cock semi-hard in his pants. He had gotten good at activating his sexuality program when Geordi wouldn’t notice to make the experience more seamless. Endlessly considerate Data, “I need...”

“And what would that be, _my dear Watson?_ ” a shiver shot through him like a phaser blast at hearing something so un-Data like come from those lips, those literally perfectly sculpted lips, helping to cement his quickly stiffening erection.

“More than. More than this.”

“I would be more than happy to oblige.”

Two hands grabbed his midsection firmly, and with a solid heft he was on the table, scattering nearly everything it held onto the floor. The papers fluttered, the books thumped, and he was fairly certain he heard something shatter, but this was a holoprogram so who cared? Using his new found elevation, Geordi pulled Data closer to him to engage in another kiss, open mouthed and hungry. He would be the first to admit he didn’t used to be very good at it, but he had a very patient teacher who happened to be as expert as they come, so now their tongues were sliding together with ease even with his VISOR in the way.

Deciding it would be more fair to Data if he was at least close to on the same page, Geordi decided to get into the head of one John Watson, regarding his lover as the good doctor would. For a moment, Data faded away and in his place was Sherlock Holmes. A tall, bird-like man who only ever gave his attention to the things he thought deserved it about all else. His long, nimble fingers began to work on unfastening Waston’s pants, running reverent hands up and down his thighs like he wanted to memorize them. And knowing his mental abilities, he definitely was. Prior to being with Data, he hadn't felt much attraction to Holmes, but the association made the character become increasingly appealing.

“Allow me."

The spell was broken upon hearing that voice, and now the person in front of him was a hybrid of the great detective and his android love, which he was by no means complaining about.

Geordi nodded in assent, and his pants were pulled down his legs in a swift, clean motion. He had forgone period appropriate underwear, sticking to his Starfleet issue briefs for ease, but Data chose not to comment. Instead, he stretched up to kiss right underneath where his VISOR connected to his head, which never failed to make Geordi feel like jelly. When he whispered, it was undeniably _Data_ who was speaking.

"May I touch you?"

Oh, lovely, sweet Data. Geordi never felt safer, more cared for than under that steady gaze. He knew that some people saw their relationship as lacking in real 'love', but anyone who had felt the intense consideration and attentiveness Data lavished on those he cared for knew exactly what _love_ felt like. In fact, he felt it more than he ever had with a natural born human; he knew in this moment that Data was _choosing_ him. _Choosing_ to love him, _choosing_ to be here, unraveling the engineer like a ball of yarn. He didn’t make decisions based on social pressures or expectations like other people. Even if what he felt was different than what Geordi did, it was sincere, and that was what mattered.

"Yeah, go ahead, _please,_ " he said back just as quietly, still breathless from the earlier kisses. To further demonstrate his assent, he shifted his hips desperately. Data may not have been amused, but Sherlock certainly was.

Smiling, he licked his lips lasciviously, pressing a hand to Geordi’s eager crotch with just enough to make the man almost whine for more, “Patience, my dear. All good things in time.”

 _Why couldn’t now be the time for good things?_ he thought half heartedly, deciding to let the thought go in favor of just enjoying the sensation of the hand now thoroughly palming him through his underwear.

“Oh hell, faster, come on,” Geordi words left him in a rush of breath as his briefs were masterfully, and thankfully quickly, pulled down to reveal his cock to the room around them. It was gripped with urgency, and stroked with movements that were just a touch too methodical and exact to be completely natural, but that was a benefit of the scenario, not a drawback. Up, down, up, down, twist of the wrist that had him gripping the edge of the table for dear life. After another moment of this, the hand on him halted abruptly, and he heard a soft “ _Hm,_ ” from his companion. Before he could ask, he righted his tilted head to see Data sinking to the floor, tall height allowing his face to be level with Geordi’s cock without having to do much straining.

Unthinkingly Geordi reached a hand out to fist into that neatly made hair, strands indistinguishable from a well kept human’s, soft and yielding. He answered Data’s question before he could ask it, knowing it by heart now, “You can keep going. Please keep going, you’re doing so good.”

That wasn’t Watson to Holmes, but it was Geordi to Data, which was just fine.

The nod he got in return was so subtle he almost didn’t pick it up with his VISOR (minute movements and details weren’t it’s speciality), and his lover got to work, swallowing him down in a swift motion. Due to the combination of him lacking a gag reflex and picking up on physical skills easily, Data gave blow jobs Geordi could only describe as heavenly. He had confessed to logging, categorizing, and analyzing all of his partner’s subtle reactions after their first attempt, and built upon that experience each subsequent time. By now, he knew precisely to have Geordi bent over clutching his head and begging for more more _more-_

“Da- Ho- Data I’m gonna-!”

He came with a start, hips jumping forward and deeper into the heat of Data’s throat. Anyone else would have choked, but the android took it all with relative impassivity, though he did elect to emit the small little hum he employed when pleased with himself. Geordi rode out his high with deep, heavy breaths, moving his hands to stroke Data’s head as he came down. He watched the other’s throat constrict with swallowing, first with the lingering fascination of arousal, then the growing sensation of disgust.

“I don’t know how you do that. It’s gross, I prefer to spit it out.”

Character broken once again (as he thought it might for the most part stay, Data had trouble getting hot and heavy when not himself, which Geordi respected) Data tilted his head, “You are well aware that my artificial taste buds are only capable of interpreting texture, Geordi. I cannot taste. But if you do not like it-”

“NO. No, it’s fine. I just don’t like having my partner do things I wouldn’t. Feels wrong, I guess.”

Data rose to slot his body between Geordi’s legs again, stroking his thighs in regular, practiced intervals, “I was under the impression tha one of the particular benefits of my artificial nature was being able to engage in sexual acts which are either uncomfortable or undesirable by organic humans.”

Geordi grimaced at the wording, running his thumb up and down Data’s bioplast cheeks, “The ‘benefits’ of me being with you is you make me happy because I care about you and you care about me. Any, erm, _added bonuses_ are just somethings that come with the territory. I’d still love you any which way.”

"That is gratifying to hear Geordi. However, I did not intend to imply that it was the sole purpose of our relationship. I _want_ to do these things for you," Data smiled his not smile, and leaned in for another kiss, much sweeter and slower, intimate, one he had learned just for Geordi, "Would you like to continue?"

"Oh yeah, baby," grinning, Geordi pulled down the housecoat Data wore to reveal his broad shoulders, as well as pulled at his collar to reveal his neck, pushing his thumbs down hard on the facsimile of exposed flesh. He knew that hidden right underneath there was some of Data's most delicate circuitry and wiring that fed into his head; putting pressure on them was as close to 'pleasure' as he found Data experienced.

It had the desired effect, Data letting his eyes flutter momentarily shut as Geordi massaged his fingers down his shoulders, pressing down every so often where he knew there was a particularly sensitive component. When he had discovered this little trick he was elated, as it made sex feel less one sided. After another few seconds passed, Data decided that it was once again Geordi’s turn.

“Computer, provide us with silicone based sexual lubricant.”

As the item materialized, Geordi got himself more comfortable, pushing himself back farther onto the table, knocking some more books over in the process. Once he was satisfied with his positioning, he shedded his waistcoat, leaving him only in his shirt, vest, underwear, and socks. And of course, his VISOR, which allowed him to see Data pick up the bottle and carefully inspect it. Once he deemed it worthy, he shrugged off his housecoat.

“What would you prefer I do?”

There are some days that’s a real question, that he needed to consider what they’ll do next, but he came here with a purpose today, and knows exactly what he wants. He pulled his underwear off, then swiped another book aside to make room for him to lean back on his hands (if it had been a real book, Data would have chastised him) and spread his legs out. It wasn’t an invitation, because he knew that his partner couldn’t be seduced, per say, but was rather just meant to add some extra emphasis to what he was about to say.

“I think I’d like you to fuck me, _Commander Data._ Hard.”

“Ah, you are using my title as a means of asserting my authority, which is often considered both flattering and arousing. It is ineffective on myself. However,” he grabbed one of Geordi’s hands and placed a kiss on his wrist, on the exact location of his pulsepoint, “I can do that.”

Fuck.

Prep always seemed to go by quickly for Geordi, most likely because if Data was anything, it was thorough and precise- he never pushed his fingers in too hard or two fast, always had just the right amount of lube to make the process go smoothly. Sometimes he admittedly missed some of the usual human error, the burn and the stretch, but that feeling was rare. Being fingered with such skill that it was almost over before it began due to Data prioritizing his comfort was pretty damn nice, after all.

"D-Data..."

"That should be sufficient," his voice sounded neutral to the untrained ear, but Geordi could hear the faintest notes of pride at his handiwork. Data leaned down to press a firm kiss to both his knees before replacing his lips with his hands to spread his partner's legs even wider. Ever efficient, he appeared to have released his mechanical cock with his free hand while Geordi was too busy being finger fucked within an inch of his life.

"C'mere," he muttered, reaching out for Data, who dutifully stepped forward, one hand holding his cock- which was stiffening just barely too fast to be natural, sending a shiver down Geordi's spine. Data was doing that for _him._ There were no unconscious bodily reactions to be found here. His android lover _wanted_ to fuck him, and activated the ability to do so manually. As he watched Data align them both for optimal penetration, Geordi quickly ran through his knowledge of the processes which allowed this very thing to occur; the program which informed his nervous systems of circuits, which sent pulses down his wiring to the the pump in his hips, which fed his biofluid into his artificial phallus to mimic the flow of blood to an organic one.

All of that happening in a split second, just for him.

He could have sworn that his refractory period had gotten shorter since entering a relationship with Data, because he could already feel his own cock twitch with renewed interest.

"I am about to enter you,” Data said matter-of-factly, though he punctuated it with a distracting kiss, pushing his hips forward to slide into Geordi with a practiced ease.

_Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck **yeah!**_

“Data, Data, Data...” he chanted, wrapping his arms around Data’s back and squeezing, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, “Dataaaaaa-”

The table creaked underneath them as Data pounded into him in a methodical, calculated pace, starting slow and then increasing the speed as Geordi’s body accepted him more and more, until their hips were slapping together with dull thuds. Geordi, for his part, cried out with increasing pitch, arms giving failing and forcing him to lay back on the table, ensuring that the very last of it’s contents fell to the ground, leaving him as the only thing on display on the flat, smooth mahogany. It’s surface was hard against his back, but he didn’t give a damn at the moment.

He desperately wanted to be able to shut his eyes, to only experience the _feelings_ lighting up his systems, but he didn’t trust his hands at the moment. He wrapped his legs around Data’s hips to keep him in place, and begged, “Data, Data- my VISOR. Take my VISOR off, please, please, take it off-”

With unfairly steady hands, Data did just as he asked, and in the span of a second, all visual information cut off, leaving the last image burned into his mind Data looming over him and reaching out.

He whimpered, now fully focusing on the sensation on the cock inside him, and the growing hardness of his own (which he reached down to stroke), the sound of the table groaning as they put undue stress on it, the meeting of their hips, his own laboured, wet breathing, and ever so subtle hum of Data’s cooling systems working overtime.

“Geordi. Geordi. Geordi.”

Data chanted his name, his voice inhumanly level- actually, in fact, almost completely flat. Because it was- Data was dropping all his artificial inflection, and was pounding into him stiffly, the only thing Geordi could feel moving his hips and core.

“Fuckfuck fuck!”

The hand on his cock got faster, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time, he came onto his stomach, twitching with each little aftershock.

And Data shoved his hips forwards, buried as far as he could go, and _stopped._

Stopped breathing, moving, and mostly likely even blinking. He was entirely still under Geordi's hands, and if they weren't connected the intimate way they were, Geordi could have sworn he wasn’t even there at all.

He had abandoned his human emulations, _to focus on Geordi._

“I love you,” Geordi breathed out, pressing a kiss to Data's unmoving lips. As if this breath life back into him, the android reanimated, pressing back into the kiss eagerly. He slipped the VISOR back onto Geordi's face when he saw him searching for it.

"Are you satisfied?"

"More than. Don't think I want to move. Too comfy."

Data nodded and slowly pulled out, reaching down to grab Geordi's abandoned coat, pulling the handkerchief from the pocket. He wiped at the semen on Geordi's shirt as he spoke, trying to get most of it before it dried, "I have accounted for your routine lethargy after sexual congress, and scheduled our allotted time to be longer than would be necessary for the act itself."

"Thanks, Data," he replied with a contented smile, pushing himself back up to a sitting position, "I think I change my mind, this table is a little tough on my back. The couch?"

"Very well."

In one shift motion, the both of them in various states of undress, Data lifted Geordi into his arms and gently carried him across the room and to the ornate couch, where they arranged themselves in a precarious, but comfortable, position.

"This was a gratifying and enlightening experience. I would be amenable to repeating it," Data informed him, pressing a kiss to Geordi's still sweaty forehead.

"I liked it too, Data."

As they cuddled there, Geordi decided that he's the happiest he's ever been while snuggling in Data's arms, and felt the need to tell him, "You're the best."

"You are my most prefered organic life form as well."

Geordi smiled so wide it made his cheeks hurt. Roleplaying was fun and all, even if they did abandon it halfway through, but he'd always prefer having Data as his beloved, wonderful, perfect _Data.•_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Provided by the lovely [strangesaturday](https://strangesaturday.tumblr.com/)! It made me smile, and thought it would do the same for all of you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
